User talk:Appolo13
A week and still no messages. No one likes me D;-- Appolo13 Protected. Detective. Electric Eye ! 00:29, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Alright, here you are: : :D -- 00:39, 24 February 2009 Dont vote on RfBM if you dont know what the fuck you're talking about. -- 02:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Angelus, just ignore retards. 02:20, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::well its kinda messing up a RfBM. hopefully auron isnt a dumbfuck -- 02:27, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::Unfortunately it doesn't matter; auron doesn't like life. 02:34, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::life is a whoru. i don't dislike whorus because there isn't anything there to dislike - however, there isn't anything to like, either. ::::Either way, I haven't been impressed with anything I've seen from Life, and a PvE-only build master is a pretty stupid idea on top of build masters being kind of an outdated concept. Remember, the position is called build master. Take a minute to think what that entails. If all you can do is mash shadowform on recharge, are you a master of anything? -Auron 02:40, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Zzz, ignorance. Life 02:48, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I assume, you have someone capable to remove retarded votes and to actually make sure good builds stay and bad builds go, right Auron? Considering our BMs are pretty much missing in action, bad votes and builds are piling by the day and no one cares enough to do anything about it. Then again, it's a dead game, a "deader" site and community, so disregard whatever that I have said earlier. 02:52, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::I gave you a chance to defend yourself. You didn't do a very good job of it, instead trying to claim that mashing shadow form on recharge actually did require skill. Or something, I stopped caring at that point. ::::::I prune the tombs and GvG builds myself from time to time. If I see a months old HA build or a flatly wrong GvG build, I'll archive or delete it (or, in some cases, simply remove the HA/GvG cat). ::::::I'm not a huge fan of removing votes left and right, but because the noticeboard became such a whine fest of adolescents who didn't understand the meaning of consensus, people forgot that they were supposed to discuss the build first... so removing votes seems like the only option people are comfortable with. I'd rather see anyone interested in a purely vote-removing position to apply for sysop instead of build master, especially if they aren't actually a good player (i.e., a build master). I wouldn't be the least bit miffed if the build master position became entirely unused, since honest-to-god "build masters" are something this site hasn't had in a year or more. -Auron 03:10, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Who was ever a real BM? -- 03:25, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Alright, well here goes. You speak of shadowform as mashing of buttons. You seem to forget that maintaining SF doesnt exactly help a team very much. You have to be able to pull effectively, which involves the knowledge of spawns. You have to know the quickest and most effective way to ball a mob, as well as knowing at a glance which enemies attack at which range. In some areas, wall hugging is necessary, and must be done as quickly as possible, even with a mixed mob. Areas like DoA and urgoz require you to do all of this while under several forms of pressure, may it be from KDs, touch skills, life stealing, exhaustion, or massive wtfspam of HB from over a dozen dredge. Beyond the specifics of tanking and balling, you also need to be able to analyze a specific area(Urgoz, for example), and find the quickest way to get through it. Ill take an example that I derived from the many hours I've spent going through Urgoz. Even after Sf was used as a tank, teams would kill every mob directly in their way, whether it was necessary or not. The entire thorn wolf corridor can be completely skipped, and i noticed this. Through knowledge of the skill library(which apparently we noobsauce PvErs don't have), i concluded that recall would allow us to skip every mob there. It's now an everyday part of our Urgoz runs, and it's expanded further than that. Furthermore, since when has SF been the only thing in PvE? Sure, its an extremely effective tank, but that doesnt mean a bad spike cant get a team wiped. You focus on seemingly simple parts of PvE to make it seem like anyone can PvE. It's just not true, and if you believe PvE is that simple, its obviously been way too long since you were in a top PvE guild. Yeah, i know you'll say tl;dr, and if thats your opinion, and you actually don't read it, you should gtfo. Life 03:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::That was very well thought out and may make me change my vote tbh. Drah McNinja 03:52, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I like your post Life and will change my vote. Also when was I a retard?-- Appolo 13 19:53, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::As intelligent and pertinent as your explanation as to the effort it takes to tank while running SF, it applies equally to almost all forms of tanking, be it an Obby-War, a permasin, etc. That being said, the skill involved with tanking, in maintaining agro, awareness in battle, or how informed you are about your foes, has almost nothing to do with the skill bar you run. Plainly, I think Shadow Form is one of the worst things to happen to PvE, and I'm always disapointed (but not suprised), when it gets nerfed but players still find a work-around. While tanking and agro management can be daunting tasks that force players to juggle mutliple factors and spawns, SF a is relatively skill-less concept. While that isn't really the debate here (PvE vs PvP), I feel that you're giving far too much credit to the factor that is contributing the least "skill" or "mastery" to the situation. ::::::::::Past that, the PvE vs PvP debate is pointless and trite. "Skill" in an MMO is merely timing, situational awareness, and being informed. That applies equally to PvE and PvP. Both sides give themselves way too much credit.Kammorremae 01:34, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Whew Running for BM. Probably going to phail but worth a shot.-- Appolo 13 18:18, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Clearly those guide aren't meant to be jokes. If it were meant to be, you wouldn't say rangers shoukd bring dshot. This only shows that you don't know anything. Stop using "joking" as a smokescreen for your lack of brains. 07:41, 24 April 2009 (UTC)